


Instante

by Amaikurai



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, John and Mary's Wedding, M/M, Mind Palace, Sherlock is in Love, Unrequited Love, headcanons
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 07:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaikurai/pseuds/Amaikurai
Summary: Y su mente se detuvo un momento. Un sólo instante en esa sala oscura fue necesario para contener la verdad y aceptar la realidad entre ellos.





	Instante

Tan irreal como nunca creyó sentirse, temía por algo que no podía deducir con exactitud. Una atmósfera que lo perseguía y mantenía sus sentidos alerta ante cualquier amenaza, sólo que no había algo como tal en esa habitación. Únicamente podía escuchar ese extraño ruido provenir del piso inferior, el cual podía compararse con torturar a un ave, un águila exactamente. Justo como le comentó a John, cuando éste le explicó que se trataba de la risa de la Señora Hudson.

A pesar de estar de regreso al mismo lugar en el que estuvo durante tantos años, algo estaba diferente y detestaba no poder saberlo con exactitud. Su mente difícilmente podía concentrarse, por lo que para evitar distraerse usando nicotina optó por una medida más saludable, tal y como le había prometido a John dejar de fumar.

Se había encontrado con que sus experimentos parecían ser la opción más viable y aun así seguía siendo complicado mantenerse al tanto de lo que pasaba, intercalando entre su conversación con John, los ruidos del piso inferior, los posibles casos futuros y pasados, su experimento y, sobretodo, por las emociones que era capaz de distinguir. Algunas eran reconocibles, como el aburrimiento de no tener un caso. Otras, sin embargo, eran más difusas y nada fáciles de catalogar, como lo era su pulso acelerado, músculos tensos y sus pensamientos sin sentido lógico. Si no fuera un escéptico pensaría que se trataba de un mal presagio.

Su mente divago por primera vez en su vida, queriendo evitar algo que desconocía, o más bien, temía descubrir. Como si su mente supiera exactamente lo que ocurría, pero no pudiera ser totalmente consciente de ello. El ala oscura, creía. Esa parte en su palacio mental que pocas veces visitaba, y cuando lo hacía, difícilmente recordaba lo que pasaba. Hasta podría decirse que no tenía memoria alguna de lo que ocurría dentro. Durante años ese lugar estuvo prohibido por sí mismo y en cierto punto esa era una de las cosas que le frustraba, porque aun en siendo su propia mente ese lugar desconocido era un misterio.

Pero últimamente ese lugar parecía estar más activo que en algún otro momento de su vida, le daba curiosidad la razón y no tenía las variables necesarias para deducirla.

—Quiero que mi mejor amigo sea mi padrino—soltó John y por primera vez en su vida Sherlock no tuvo una respuesta inmediata, sino que tardó unos segundos en procesar lo que escucho. Su mente se alertó y la puerta oscura se abrió.

—Tu mejor...

—Mi…

Había algo en esa palabra que no cuadraba, como si el concepto no fuera lo suficientemente exacto para describir su relación. Había algo más, una profunda conexión entre ambos que Sherlock no podía describir de forma precisa. A pesar de ello, la palabra para describir a John se deslizó de sus labios, era inusual y casi nueva en su vocabulario, así que la pronunció más como una cuestión más que una afirmación.

—¿Amigo?

—Padrino.

Ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo. Sherlock observó a la nada y después a la expresión de John, tenía una sonrisa cordial y sus ojos no parecían transmitir la emoción que pesaban sus palabras. Estaba dudando, no de la petición, sino de algo más, algo diferente. Pensó entonces que John estaba siendo educado en preguntarle entonces, una rutinaria pregunta pedirle a alguien cercano un puesto como ese. Imagino a John casado felizmente. Su pecho se contrajo ligeramente ante el pensamiento.

—¿Soy tu mejor amigo?

—Por supuesto que lo eres.

Sabía que no debía alterarse por ser su amigo simplemente, debía sentirse indiferente al hecho de que decidiera comprometerse en uno de los muchos rituales humanos que la sociedad construyó. Era la decisión de John de sentar cabeza y aun así no podía evitar sentir un hueco en su pecho, incluso como amigo la sociedad dictaba que se alegrará, aunque tampoco era como si siguiera las reglas de ética en la sociedad, pero no lo sentía. Sino que sus emociones parecieron apagarse, para luego encenderse en una vorágine de sentimientos que difícilmente controlaba, pues muchas de ellas eran ajenas. Sabía que no podía odiar a Mary, pero si estaba molesto con la situación, más consigo mismo que por otra cosa; ya nada sería como antes. También sabía que no podía sentirse triste, pues era John quien estaba atando su vida a la domesticidad, no él. ¿Entonces porque estaba sintiéndose tan vulnerable y débil?

—¿Aun siendo tan inteligente como sueles decir no te has dado cuenta? —Sherlock alzó la vista y vio en el sofá a su hermano, degustando una taza de té. Quiso preguntarle qué hacía en ese lugar, más nada salió de su boca, por lo que Mycroft continuó—. Él es tu debilidad, hermanito. ¿Qué harás al respecto?

Y sin más dio un sorbo a su té con esa sonrisa sabelotodo que tanto detestaba. Sherlock parpadeó y Mycroft desapareció tal y como apareció.

Alguien lo sacudió y fijó su vista al lado, donde John parecía expresar preocupación. ¿Habrá visto a Mycroft también?

—¡Sherlock!

El nombrado respondió mirándolo fijamente.

—Te quedaste viendo a la nada un par de minutos, ¿estás bien?

—No.

John se detuvo y lo miró preocupado, Sherlock podía reconocer que su sentir era genuino.

—¿Cómo?

—No puedo ser tu padrino, John.

John se rió levemente, incrédulo por las palabras de Sherlock. Creía que estaba bromando, pero la seriedad de su compañero mostraba lo contrario, por lo que su sonrisa se desvaneció lentamente y fue reemplazada con un gesto confundido.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

Sherlock deseo poder responder a las preguntas, pero no estaba seguro de aceptar las respuestas en voz alta.

—Tengo un caso muy importante en el que trabajo y…

—¡No mientas! Hable con Lestrade esta mañana para invitarlo y me ha dicho que desde hace dos semanas que no te ha dado un caso. Así que preguntaré de nuevo, ¿por qué no puedes ser mi padrino de bodas, Sherlock?

—Como decía, Mike Stanford es un gran hombre y es capaz de tomar ese rol.

—¡Pero si te lo he pedido a ti!

—Las bodas no son lo mío, John. Son solo celebraciones triviales que la sociedad nos ha impuesto, no creo que tengan algún significado—comentó como si fuera poca cosa, esta vez ganándose un gesto enojado por parte de John.

—Pero quiero que tú seas mi padrino, Sherlock. Te pido que por esta vez acudas a la celebración, estoy seguro de que a Mary le alegrará la noticia.

—La respuesta es no, John, es mi decisión final.

—¿Por qué? ¡Al menos dime una razón!

—Hay muchas razones, podría describirte cada una de forma alfabética, pero principalmente son ruidosas, exageradas y carecen de sentido. Una pérdida de tiempo a mi parecer.

—¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! Esa no es razón para dejar a tu mejor amigo sin padrino.

—No es mi responsabilidad ser parte de tu egoísta celebración.

—¿Egoísta? ¡¿Lo dice el que está dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para resolver un caso?!

—Es la naturaleza humana hacer descubrimientos, a diferencia de una boda en el que simplemente te vuelves dependiente de alguien debido a un contrato gubernamental y, o, religioso.

El rostro de John irradiaba enojo, frustración, y si no se equivocaba, dolor. Sin embargo, Sherlock continuó con una expresión apacible, manteniendo su postura y conteniendo toda emoción innecesaria dentro de su mente. No obstante, las palabras parecían arremolinarse en su garganta exigiendo ser escuchadas.

—¡Eres el hombre más egoísta y mentiroso que he conocido! —. Las palabras contrarias a los dulces cumplidos de su acompañante, se enterraban como dagas, pero no importaba. Se sintió ofendido, más comprendía que esto era lo esperado había llevado la paciencia de John al límite—. Pero te conozco muy bien Sherlock, sé cuándo mientes y en este momento no estás siendo completamente honesto. Sé bien que algo te molesta, tal vez no te agrade Mary, tal vez sea porque crees que ya no ayudare en los casos…

Sherlock rodó los ojos y comentó algo que ni siquiera él mismo creyó—. No te necesito John. Ahora te pido que te retires a armar esa celebración que tanto anhelas.

El veneno en su voz era palpable, pero a este punto ya no le importaba demasiado, parecía que su conversación regresaba al mismo punto una y otra vez, así que hacer enojar a John quizá era la respuesta para que desistiera del tema. Se dispuso a continuar su experimento e ignorar la conversación, por el rabillo del ojo observó fugazmente a John temblar furioso y momentos después estalló,

—¡Sherlock! ¡¿Cuál es la jodida verdad?!

La voz de John era tan fuerte que la puerta del ala negra tembló sacudiendo cada parte de su mente y sus emociones. Y por una ocasión única Sherlock temió, temió por ver lo que había dentro de su propio palacio mental.

—¡Por qué no puedo ver a la persona que amo con alguien más!

El silencio entre los dos fue ensordecedor, parecía que ni siquiera había ruidos provenir del piso inferior. Ninguno sabía quién estaba más impresionado por tal confesión.

John abrió la boca un par de veces, con la intención de hablar, preguntar, responder o comentar, pero solo fue una mímica de un pez fuera del agua porque ni una palabra salió de su boca

—Sherlock…

—Mira la hora, debo terminar esto antes de perder la luz del sol.

—Sherlock. Sherlock, te estoy hablando, no te atrevas a ignorarme. ¡Podrías comportarte serio y dejar ese experimento por un momento!

Sherlock se detuvo al instante quería votar ese desastroso desliz porque él, Sherlock Holmes, sería incapaz de pronunciar tales palabras. No tenían sentido, simplemente habían burbujeado en su mente y finalmente fueron liberados por la frustración y temor del momento. No había porque tomarlas en serio, pero John no se quedaría con la duda.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, Sherlock? Yo, no te entiendo, conviví contigo por mucho tiempo incluso lloré por tu muerte y regresas como si nada, después me dices esto de que amas a Mary, ¿cómo es eso posible? Explícame porque no te entiendo en absoluto. Creí que la odiabas...

¿A Mary? Los ojos de Sherlock se abrieron ligeramente por la sorpresa de esa declaración, ¿acaso John había asumido que él sentía algo romántico por ella? Oh, su querido, John. Aunque en el fondo su miedo más grande se hacía mayor y lo hacía sentirse entumecido y vacío…

—John, yo...

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —continuó John y Sherlock detectó el tono de decepción en su voz, lo que le hizo sentirse peor consigo mismo—. Todo este tiempo creí que significaba algo para ti, que teníamos una amistad bastante funcional… ¿Quién te da el derecho de arruinar el día más feliz de mi vida?

Pudo ver el dolor en los ojos de John justo al terminar de pronunciar esas últimas palabras llenas de rencor y amargura. Entendió que se arrepentía del modo en que se había expresado, pero era tarde. Lo hecho, hecho estaba.

—Comprendo.

—Sherlock, yo no quise…

—No se preocupe, Doctor Watson. Lo entiendo a la perfección. Ahora si me disculpa, debo retirarme a conseguir unos materiales. Que disfrute del día más feliz de su vida. Y antes de retirarme quiero aclarar que nunca tuve tales sentimientos por la señorita Morstan.

Hizo un cordial gesto con su cabeza sin dejar de sonreír, esperando ocultar el dolor detrás y el daño que unas simples palabras habían causado. Sin esperar a una respuesta dio la vuelta y avanzó hacia la salida, esperando mantener, aunque fuera un poco de dignidad luego de un movimiento tan idiota de su parte. Ningún sociópata haría lo que él, ningún hombre que estuviera lo mínimamente cuerdo haría lo que hizo. Entonces, ¿por qué el detective consultor más inteligente del mundo se atrevería a confesar una verdad innecesaria en una situación de lo menos favorable?

Para el momento que salió del apartamento en el segundo piso sabía que sus últimas palabras ya habían sido comprendidas por su compañero de apartamento y que seguramente ya tenía en claro lo que sentía. A pesar de lo ocurrido aún se sentía entre toda esa aflicción, percibía un deje de creencia en John

¿Acaso tenía una mínima esperanza de que renunciara todo por él? Porque si era así, entonces él se había convertido en un idiota aún peor.

Escuchó que John lo llamaba desde el piso superior, seguido de unos pasos, pero no respondió ni reaccionó. Simplemente tomó su abrigo y salió al aire fresco, mientras caminaba se puso la prenda y subió las solapas con la esperanza ocultarse de todo. Una esperanza que carecía de sentido alguno, pues era imposible que siquiera John sintiera lo que él. Sin embargo, en el fondo esperaba que funcionara, deseando de igual manera dejar de sentir por completo, pues el dolor de haber perdido lo que lo hizo más feliz, se había convertido en un sufrimiento intolerable.

…

De vuelta al mismo instante en que se había quedado segundos atrás, antes de que aquel realista escenario consumiera su cordura y en el que había podido sentir con una muy precisa exactitud el momento en que su decisión cambiaría su futuro, se quedó quieto. Analizando las alternativas que lo alejara de aquel desastroso escenario mental.

Porque su realidad no sería así.

Sonrió de forma simple y educada.

—Estoy atónito por tan inesperada propuesta, John y permítame decirle que me encuentro halagado por ello. Sera todo un honor ser su padrino de bodas.

Un simple instante en su palacio mental fue suficiente para saber las consecuencias de sus posibles acciones sobre los sentimientos recién descubiertos hacia su compañero. Una decisión futura que jamás iba a tomar, porque en ese mismo momento lo comprendió: John Watson era más feliz sin saber el verdadero sentir de Sherlock Holmes.

**Author's Note:**

> Un poquito más de ellos UwU   
> Pero siempre hago sufrir a Sherlock :'u  
> Si acabo mis fics en IZ, creo que posteare un longfic que tengo planeado de Sherlock ;u;
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
